


It's Too Late To Go Home

by slashter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BROS PLAYING FOOTIE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY VALERIE, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, mostly sex though, there's some awkward banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashter/pseuds/slashter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Louis blinked as he suddenly recalled the boy's name and dropped his fork in a moment of recognition, the entire night flooding back into his head--the pounding music, the feel of Niall's hands on his waist, the taste of him on his lips. Stumbling into this apartment in the dark, letting Niall pick him up and carry him to the bedroom, their lips never once separating. Pushing Niall down on his bed and riding him like there was no tomorrow, shuddering with his orgasm and watching his come stripe across Niall's chest.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>[Or the one where Niall made Louis breakfast the morning after and he was just too cute for Louis to say goodbye to just yet]</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Too Late To Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> Look. It's Valerie's birthday and I'm an amazing friend. She's never allowed to hate me now.  
> LOOK. IT'S _NOUIS_. I WROTE _TOP LOUIS_ FOR HER. SHE'S NEVER ALLOWED TO HATE ME NOW
> 
> ~Title is from Little Black Dress by ONE FUCKING DIRECTION
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  I don't know anyone in 1D or anyone else mentioned in this story. This work is purely a piece of fiction.

 

\------------

 

Louis rubbed his eyes as he stumbled out of the bedroom, his surroundings unfamiliar. He blinked a couple more times as his eyes adjusted and he took in the bright living room in front of him, spacious and well-lit, decorated just enough to show that whomever lived here had good taste. Speaking of, exactly who _did_ live here?

 

His question was answered as soon as the figure of a young man appeared, stepping out of what Louis assumed to be the kitchen, with a large frying pan in hand. The smell of bacon and eggs and butter suddenly filled the room, and before Louis could stop it, his stomach let out a strange gurgling noise.

The man's head snapped up and oh. Oh, yeah. It wasn't a man, no, it was a _boy_ , just a kid his age, the blond one that Louis had met the night before at Zayn's party. N-something. Nate? Neil? Nigel?

 

"Good to see you're up," the boy spoke, suddenly grinning. Louis' ears perked up at his heavy accent, something he didn't recall from last night. Then again, he seemed to be missing a lot from last night, so he just shrugged and offered the boy a polite smile. 

He took a second to look him up and down, taking in his figure: a shock of blond hair with just enough of a hint of brown underneath that Louis could tell it was probably bleached; strong forearms studded with veins, rising up underneath barely-peach skin; skinny ankles but a solid upper body, broad enough to encompass Louis' shoulders.

 

The boy apparently found Louis' musings amusing because he waited a minute before smirking and jerking his head to the side. 

"Food's ready when you want it. And I know you do, stomachs don't lie."

Louis nodded obediently and sat down, helping himself to a decent amount of food before digging in eagerly. He froze as the other boy walked up to the table and set down two mugs of coffee. 

"Sorry!" He squealed, his mouth full. He blushed and swallowed quickly, clearing his throat. "Sorry, oh gosh, that was really rude, I should've waited for you to sit down, I just--"

The boy started laughing and waved his hand to the side. "It's no bother, Louis, I know you're hungry. You wouldn't stop reminding me last night to make you breakfast when you woke up."

Louis paused. Not only did this _really_ cute boy remember his name, but he also cooked for him, on command, which was something pretty much none of his friends had ever done for him. He was about to reply when all of the words spoken sunk in, and he fell mute, instantly stuck on the phrase 'last night'.

 

Last night. Shit, what had happened last night? Louis remembered heading to Zayn's, a good amount of alcohol already buzzing through his veins, Harry hanging off his shoulder, blushing and rambling on and on about Zayn's roommate _Liam_ and how he had _such nice hair_ and _the biggest biceps you'll ever see, honest_. He recalled downing more drinks at the apartment, giddy with the excitement exuding off the people around him, especially off the cute blond boy who'd been standing next to him, a snapback set on his forehead, his vest stretched out enough for Louis to get a good look at his chest.

"You've got nice nipples," Louis had said, mind dizzy with intoxication, and he remembered how the boy had laughed at that, hard, his grin lighting up his whole face. Louis had stepped forward a bit, attempting to feign clumsiness but being actually clumsy himself as he'd fallen into the boy, arms on his shoulders. "I'm Louis."

"Niall."

 

Louis blinked as he suddenly recalled the boy's name and dropped his fork in a moment of recognition, the entire night flooding back into his head--the pounding music, the feel of Niall's hands on his waist, the taste of him on his lips. Stumbling into this apartment in the dark, letting Niall pick him up and carry him to the bedroom, their lips never once separating. Pushing Niall down on his bed and riding him like there was no tomorrow, shuddering with his orgasm and watching his come stripe across Niall's chest.

 

"Louis?" He heard, and he blinked again, looking straight ahead at the boy--Niall, of course--who was watching him curiously. "You all good?"

"Yeah!" Louis squeaked out, internally scolding himself for sounding so dumb. "Sorry, still a bit hungover, I guess." He mumbled, grabbing his mug and chugging down a couple gulps of coffee.

"You're a lot less chipper when you're sober." Niall noted, raising an eyebrow and shrugging. He seemed to say it with a tone of mild disappointment, though, and Louis pouted, poking at his food.

"That's not fair." He replied, after a minute, and Niall looked up at him from where he'd been working through his eggs. "You don't even know me."

 

He regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth, of course, but that still didn't ease the discomfort he got from watching Niall's face school into an expression of something in between hurt and annoyance.

"Okay then." Niall said, dropping his utensils with a clatter and leaning forward over the table towards Louis. "Tell me something then. Anything about you."

"I--" Louis started, trying to apologize, but Niall looked something fierce, his eyes steely with challenge, and Louis had never been one to let one of those pass him by. He cleared his throat. "I play football."

"Right."

"Really well, actually."

Niall snorted, leaning back in his chair. "Bet I could beat you." He mumbled, but it was loud enough for Louis to hear, and he smirked right back, raising an eyebrow.

"You really think so?"

Niall scoffed. "I _know_ so."

"Y'know, I don't think I'm that hungry anymore." Louis replied, and pushed his plate away, crossing his arms over his chest.

"In the mood for some footie, then?" Niall asks, and there's still an underlying menacing tone, but any anger he'd had had seemed to melt off of him, and now he just looked excited, a young kid waiting to kick a ball around with a good mate.

"Yeah." Louis replied, quicker than he was willing to admit. "Yeah, always."

 

"Good." Niall said, and then, before Louis knew it, the two of them were in gym shorts and slightly-torn old t-shirts of Niall's, jogging across the street towards a large span of grass in a sparsely-populated park.

Niall brought a couple footballs, and he tossed one in the air, bumping it easily off his head, continuing to do so for around a minute, keeping count. He dropped it after 51 and frowned, so Louis chuckled.

"Something funny?" Niall asked, but this whole threatening thing wasn't really working for someone like him, and Louis just found it adorable.

"My high is 247."

"Showoff." Niall replied, but kicked the second ball over to Louis, and let Louis dribble it around for a bit, warming himself up.

 

They ran around for ages, though none of the time seemed to pass slowly at all, and soon Louis found himself red-cheeked and slightly sweaty, looking at an even redder Niall, who was beaming at him.

"You _are_ good." He said, and Louis grinned back, rolling his eyes.

"You're not too bad either, I suppose." He said, and Niall laughed, his eyes crinkling up, looking strikingly blue in the scenery around them.

Louis wasn't sure what compelled him then--maybe it was the quiet outside, maybe it was the adrenaline coursing through his veins, maybe it was the absolutely gorgeous boy he'd already shagged once smiling at him like he was the greatest thing in the world--but suddenly he was standing right in front of Niall, not more than a few centimeters away from him, their noses close to touching. He knew they were going to kiss, he _knew_ it, but he still gasped when Niall surged forward a bit, closing the distance between them.

 

The kiss was long but _sexy_ , and want surged through Louis, his body suddenly lit up like a match. He broke off the kiss with a shudder, pressing closer to Niall and nipping his jaw. 

"Can we take this back inside?" He mumbled, and Niall nodded fast, gripping Louis' hand tight and leading him back to his flat.

"Niall, your footballs--"

"Leave 'em." Niall replied, his voice gruff, and Louis immediately shut up, his gut twisting with anticipation at Niall's tone. 

 

They stumbled into Niall's place and fell onto the carpet, intertwined with each other, Louis' tongue licking feverishly into Niall's mouth. Niall pulled away and took a couple deep breaths, his face flushed pink again, but not as much from exertion this time around. 

" _God_ ," he said, his voice breaking a bit, as he reached down to palm Louis' already hard cock through his shorts. He pulled off his shirt and motioned for Louis to do the same, then slid off Louis' bottoms while he wasn't paying attention so that Louis was now lying naked on the soft cream carpet of Niall's living room.

 

"Shit." Louis offered, and Niall grinned again, sliding his hands up to Louis' waist and then turning him over and pushing him up to his knees. " _Niall_."

Niall hummed appreciatively, running his hands up and down the backs of Louis' thighs until Louis was shaking. He leaned forward, licking a small stripe across the dip in Louis' back before nosing down, and Louis' stomach fluttered with anticipation, because he knew what was coming, and-- _fuck_.

Niall didn't even give Louis a rest after the first lick, just kept going at it, so ridiculously enthusiastic about it, and Louis almost smiled until Niall sunk his teeth into Louis' bum, causing his hips to jerk forward and making a moan tumble out of his mouth. He heard Niall laugh, of _course_ , and dive right back in, licking all around his entrance until Louis was sure he was on the brink of his orgasm, his cock flushed and hard against his stomach, leaking obscenely.

 

Right before he could reach down and finish himself off, though, Niall flipped him back around, looking down Louis' body hungrily and flushing a light pink at the sight of his erection. 

"Jesus," he breathed, and quickly shed his own clothes so that Louis could see that Niall was just as hard as he was. Niall's hands twitched, as if he wanted to do something but was too hesitant to do so, and Louis' brow furrowed.

"What's up?" He asked, and Niall looked a bit surprised, then blushed even harder.

"Um." He started, nervously running a hand through his hair. It was still a bit sweat-damp and sleep-mussed, and the movement made it stick up on one side, but didn't make Niall look any less adorable. 

"I know that last night--" Niall started, then paused, blushing a bit deeper. Louis grinned. "I know that--well, like, you--y'know." He mumbled, motioning to Louis and then his own cock, and Louis nodded in understanding, raising an eyebrow. Niall huffed out a frustrated sigh and bit his lip. "I just--like, I dunno, do you think that we could, like, switch? Or something? This time? I mean, you don't have--"

Louis cut him off by laughing, hard, and then stopped just a couple seconds later when he saw Niall's confused expression. He scoffed and pushed himself up till he was on his knees, and then crawled over to Niall, fitting himself around Niall's thigh and letting his own leg press against Niall's cock.

"You want me to fuck you?" Louis muttered, close enough for his words to come out as hot breaths against Niall's mouth, and he could feel Niall shudder underneath him and then nod eagerly. "Yeah, okay. Definitely."

"I don't--" Niall said, cut off by a moan as Louis nipped his earlobe. "There's nothing here, we have to go to my bedroom."

"Good." Louis replied, and then slipped out of their embrace, offering Niall a hand up and then pulling him close, squeezing his arse. "Go get ready, yeah?"

Niall nodded again, tripping over himself as he stumbled into the wall on the way to his bedroom, letting out a string of expletives. Louis could hear a drawer opening and some shuffling and then the unmistakable sound of Niall letting out a soft moan. He waited until he was sure Niall was at least two fingers into himself before walking into the bedroom, his eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

 

Niall was spread out, on his back, one hand gripped tight around the base of his cock and the other pressed underneath his arse, pushing his fingers in and out of himself. He was flushed pink, almost everywhere, and Louis couldn't help but track the rosy trail down from Niall's cheeks to his pebbled nipples, his chest heaving with pleasure. Upon seeing Louis, Niall moaned a bit more and sped up his movements, slipping in another finger and making an absolutely obscene noise that immediately shocked Louis back into the moment.

Louis quickly walked over to Niall, his breath catching when he realized that Niall hadn't stopped opening himself up, still going at it as he looked up to Louis' gaze. 

"Condom's in the top drawer," he mumbled, and Louis quickly found one, sliding it on and grabbing the bottle of lube which had been tossed next to Niall on the bed.

"No, no," Niall said, slapping away Louis' wrist as he flicked it open. "Let me."

He squeezed some more lube into his palm and then wrapped his hand around Louis' cock, pulling at it slowly, then with purpose, until Louis slid easily out of his hand, accidentally slipping in between Niall's arse cheeks.

 

Both boys hissed at the same time as Louis continued to slide forward, letting his dick slide against Niall's hole, teasing, until Niall grunted in annoyance. Louis reached up and squeezed Niall's thigh and marveled at the pink mark he left behind, then leaned forward to kiss it. 

"On your stomach, babe." He said, and Niall rolled over, crawling to the head of the bed and resting his face on the pillows, pushing himself back onto his heels so that Louis had a breathtaking view.

"C'mon," he urged, and Louis moved forward, on his knees, pressing his cock to Niall's entrance before pressing in just a bit, enough to make both of them moan simultaneously. Louis pushed in slowly, his legs shaking with exertion already--he probably shouldn't have played football for a solid hour--and stopped only when he was in all the way, his hips pressed flush against Niall's arse. He waited until Niall was ready, grinding his hips slowly in little circles to stretch him out a bit, and once Niall pushed back he eased himself out and slid back in, biting his lip at the feeling.

"Faster." Niall said, reaching forward to grip his headboard. "You're not gonna break me, Louis, just--"

 

He was cut off by his own cry of pleasure as Louis snapped his hips forward, actually properly fucking Niall now, his breath catching with every thrust. 

"So impatient," Louis spat, in time with his thrusts. "You're just--just begging for it aren't you?" 

Niall let out a long moan in reply, not even bothering to speak as Louis continued pounding into him. The entire bed was moving, smacking against the wall, and Louis almost felt bad for Niall's neighbors. Niall seemed too into it to care, though, his knuckles white, teeth digging into his bicep. Louis had a great view of his shoulders, and he bit his own lip at the sight of them, the muscles underneath Niall's skin shifting around every time Louis rocked them forward.

 

"'M close," Niall hissed, eyes squeezed shut tight, and Louis could tell he wanted to get himself off, but was too scared of falling forward if he let go of the headboard, so he slowed down, ignoring Niall's whine of disapproval, and pushed him down, a palm to the center of his back, until Niall was essentially lying down on his stomach, breath catching. Louis grabbed a spare pillow and slid it underneath Niall's hips and then put his own weight on Niall, his chest to Niall's back, cock still grinding inside him.

At this angle, he had a much better reach, and Niall was pressed forward into the pillow with every push, his cock trapped and helpless against the movements. Louis reached down and curled his arms around Niall's biceps, fingers reaching back to grip at Niall's shoulders and tangle in his hair. Niall wasn't much taller than him, thankfully, only a bit wider, so it wasn't hard to align the two of them together before Louis pulled out just a bit and pressed back in again.

He could tell he was hitting Niall's prostate with every thrust and didn't even bother going fast, just continued moving in and out slowly, letting himself drag against the sweet spot until he heard Niall let out a relieved sob as he came into his pillow, his hips jerking back and forth. Louis continued fucking Niall torturously slow, his own orgasm creeping up on him as Niall clenched around him. He could feel the heat pool in his gut and he let out his own satisfied cry as he came, biting into the firm muscle beneath him.

 

Neither of them moved for a few minutes until Louis finally softened enough to ease himself out of Niall, tying up the condom and tossing it somewhere to the side, falling right back on top of Niall.

"That's disgusting." Niall commented, his voice muffled by the pillows, and Louis snorted.

"Consider it a gift." Louis replied, kissing over the now-purpling teeth marks on the back of Niall's neck. "So you don't forget about me."

The last statement came out a bit sentimental, but Louis just shrugged it off as Niall laughed, slowly turning over so that Louis could slide off of him and lie down next to him.

"That's not gonna happen anytime soon, mate." Niall responded, and Louis couldn't help but glance down at his cock, at the mess of come on the ruined pillow that'd been kicked to the foot of the bed. Niall looked down at his legs, clicking his tongue. "You marked me up good."

"It's not my fault you bruise like a peach." Louis said, but without any venom, smirking as Niall reached around to feel his shoulders. "I'd be careful with your neck, though, I might've left a few choice ones back there."

"Jesus Christ." Niall commented, wincing as he felt the skin. "I'm gonna be wearing scarves for months."

Louis raised an eyebrow. "You bruise _that_ badly?" He asked, and Niall chuckled.

"No." Niall said, grabbing his arm and pulling him closer so that they were pressed together, chest-to-chest. "But if you think that this is the last time you're getting to brand me with your mouth, you're wrong."

Louis couldn't help but smile as their lips met.

 

 

\------------

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slashter_fic) or [Tumblr](http://slashter.tumblr.com)!


End file.
